ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2014/March
March 2 86th The Oscars Ceremony =Red Carpet = 3-2-14 At The Oscars - Red Carpet 001.jpg 3-2-14 At The Oscars - Red Carpet 002.jpg 3-2-14 At The Oscars - Red Carpet 003.jpg 3-2-14 At The Oscars - Red Carpet 004.jpg 3-2-14 At The Oscars - Red Carpet 005.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing a dress by Atelier Versace Spring/Summer 2014 collection. =Backstage = 3-2-14 86th The Oscars Ceremony - Backstage 001.jpg 22nd Annual Elton John's AIDS Foundation Oscars Viewing Party White Carpet 3-2-14 At The Oscars Elton John's White Carpet 001.jpg 3-2-14 At The Oscars Elton John's White Carpet 002.jpg 3-2-14 At The Oscars Elton John's White Carpet 003.jpg 3-2-14 At The Oscars Elton John's White Carpet 004.jpg Dinner 3-2-14 At The Oscars Elton John's Afterparty 001.png 3-2-14 At The Oscars Elton John's Afterparty 002.jpg 3-2-14 At The Oscars Elton John's Afterparty 003.jpg 3-2-14 At The Oscars Elton John's Afterparty 004.jpg 3-2-14 At The Oscars Elton John's Afterparty 005.jpg Leaving Elton John's Oscars After Party 3-2-14 Leaving a Elton John's After Party 001.jpg 3-2-14 Leaving a Elton John's After Party 002.jpg Vanity Fair Oscars After Party Heading to Vanity Fair Oscars After Party 3-2-14 Heading to Vanity Fair - Oscars Afterparty 001.jpg 3-2-14 Heading to Vanity Fair - Oscars Afterparty 003.jpg 3-2-14 Heading to Vanity Fair - Oscars Afterparty 004.jpg 3-2-14 Heading to Vanity Fair - Oscars Afterparty 002.jpg Red Carpet 3-2-14 Vanity Fair Oscars After Party Red Carpet 001.jpg 3-2-14 Vanity Fair Oscars After Party Red Carpet 002.jpg 3-2-14 Vanity Fair Oscars After Party Red Carpet 003.jpg 3-2-14 Vanity Fair Oscars After Party Red Carpet 004.jpg 3-2-14 Vanity Fair Oscars After Party Red Carpet 005.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing a dress by Atelier Versace Spring/Summer 2014 collection. Inside 3-2-14 At Vanity Fair Oscars Afterparty 001.jpg 3-2-14 At Vanity Fair Oscars Afterparty 002.jpg 3-2-14 At Vanity Fair Oscars Afterparty 003.jpg 3-2-14 At Vanity Fair Oscars Afterparty 004.jpg 3-2-14 At Vanity Fair Oscars Afterparty 005.jpg Portrait Backstage 3-2-14 Vanity Fair Oscars After Party Portrait 001.jpg 3-2-14 Vanity Fair Oscars After Party Portrait 002.jpg 3-2-14 Vanity Fair Oscars After Party Portrait 003.jpg 3-2-14 Vanity Fair Oscars After Party Portrait 004.jpg Mark Seliger Photoshoot 3-2-14 Mark Seliger 001.jpg March 3 Twitter Gaga tweeted her own name for what seems as no apparent reason. :"gaga" :ARTPOP is being used in fashion terminology to describe makeup inspired by art. #ARTPOPmessage I ��@patmcgrathreal http://bplane.co/hN0tvw '' LittleMonsters.com :''Morning after oscars, I ate 3 cheeseburgers and had a milkshake. What a phenomenal evening, incredible nominees, and camaraderie. Back to work on #monsterstuff. 3-3-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg :ARTPOP is being used in fashion terminology to describe makeup inspired by art. #ARTPOPmessage ⚡️ 3-2-14 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg March 4 LittleMonsters.com :Karl Lagerfeld used Do What U Want from my album ARTPOP for the Chanel Fashion Show! Merci, Karl je vous adore! 3-4-14_LittleMonsters.com_001.jpg Twitter :Karl Lagerfeld used Do What You Want from my album ARTPOP for the Chanel Fashion Show! Merci, Karl je vous adore! - http://bplane.co/Q6NHHM '' March 7 Twitter :''I'll be in Austin performing at SXSW this year, well be playing outdoors at Stubbs can't wait! :It's my first @SXSW! I'm headlining @BTWFoundation night on the @Doritos #BoldStage at Stubb's. Win tickets at http://bit.ly/1nf40HA '' March 8 LittleMonsters.com :''ARTPOP celebrated in fashion by ELLE Singapore to describe creative collections this season! Feb 2014! 3-8-14_LittleMonsters.com_001.jpg Twitter :Someone just got tix to my SXSW Doritos Stage Show #BoldBravery DRESSED LIKE MY DOPE SINGLE COVER http://bplane.co/zVcWxy March 9 LittleMonsters.com :Painting on a Sunday, I got some amazing oil paints learning how to use them. To make things...been writing songs, filming, reading, editing. Been thinking about you. My fans I miss u. 3-9-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg March 10 LittleMonsters.com :Austin with the haus #itsdangerousbiznas. 3-10-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg 3-10-14 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg 3-10-14 LittleMonsters.com 003.jpg Twitter :''Austin with the haus #itsdangerousbiznas Texas take us to your leader- http://bplane.co/zMcnwQ '' SXSW Vice Party Gaga was seen leavnig the SXSW Vice Party in Austin, Texas. 3-10-14 Leavnig the SXSW Vice Party 001.jpg 3-10-14 Leavnig the SXSW Vice Party 002.jpg 3-10-14 Leavnig the SXSW Vice Party 003.jpg At a Gay Club in Austin, TX 3-10-14 At a Gay Club in Austin 001.jpg 3-10-14 At a Gay Club in Austin 002.jpg 3-10-14 At a Gay Club in Austin 003.jpg 3-10-14 At a Gay Club in Austin 004.jpg March 28 Roseland Ballroom March 30 Roseland Ballroom March 31 Roseland Ballroom Timeline Category:2014 Category:2014 fashion